Unusual
by Sannikex
Summary: Blaise Zabini discovers the value of difference when he realizes that he has fallen for the school-weirdo. BZ/LL. Sequel to Unpredictable, Unexpected and Unlikely but not necessary to read that first. It's just better if you do.


He didn't need to remind himself that he was behaving like an idiot

Unusual

By

Sannikex

A/N: Sequel to Unpredictable, Unexpected and Unlikely but it's easy enough to understand even if you haven't read that one. Enjoy!

He didn't need to remind himself that he was behaving like an idiot. He was perfectly aware and the fact that he could do nothing to prevent it was making him pissed. It was just a date for God's sake! Well, he doubted that a date with Luna Lovegood was anywhere close to normal but that didn't make him remotely as nervous as the fact as whether his hair looked best if he had it like...this or...like that. He stared at his reflection and wondered if he'd lost his testosterone on his way back from the library. He was behaving like a girl. And it didn't matter how he wore his hair, it always looked good. He was Blaise Zabini, so how could it not with the massive amount of great genes passed on by his parents? The problem was that Luna probably didn't care. For some reason she was the only girl he wanted to like him and for some reason she seemed completely ignorant to the fact that he was probably the best looking guy in school.

"You keep doing that and you'll get wrinkles." He almost, _almost_, jumped when Malfoy's voice resounded. He must have snuck in when Blaise didn't notice, a pretty impressive feat. The comment stung.

"At least I can hide it with a beard." He knew that the insult was under the belt, literally, as it insulted Malfoy's manhood, but the fretting was making him prickly. The fact that Draco Malfoy got very soft, thin beard that looked like the hair on his head was a secret only few knew about. It served as Blaise's lifesaver when he couldn't come up with a comeback.

"Someone's in a sour mood. Afraid Lovegood won't like your afro?" This was Malfoy's usual retort when Blaise commented his beard, or rather, lack thereof. He didn't have afro; really, he just had to tame it a bit in the mornings. "Are you going to wear that?"

"Is there something wrong with it?" Blaise looked down on his formal robes. Malfoy nearly laughed his head off. He sobered up a bit and straightened.

"Aren't you gonna ask if it makes you look fat?" Blaise left the room with Malfoy's laughter ringing in his ears.

Striding down the hall he tried to calm himself down. It was a date, nothing more. He'd done this a thousand times. Well, many times. He wondered if she was going to let him hold her hand... He shook his head. What _in the name of bloody Merlin_ was going on with him? Hold her hand? Since when had Blaise Zabini been content with _holding hands_? He was used to at least a decent snog and maybe a touch of base two on his first dates. This..._caring_ was really unpleasant. No Slytherin could ever feel at ease with someone else holding the upper hand. And right now he couldn't help but feel that Luna Lovegood held all the cards while he was stuffing his cardless hands in his pockets and shuffling his feet. The worst part was that she could find out.

With a sigh he turned the corner to the corridor of the Ravenclaw dorms and stopped himself from uttering the password. He was always informed as some of his girls always told him so he could "visit" but he got the feeling that this particular girl would not appreciate having him in her common room. Besides, some of his exes were probably in there and he wanted to avoid any scenes. As he started to scold himself in his mind for being such a pathetic moron the door swung open and Luna stepped out. He suddenly forgot to breathe. Her long hair had been curled gently and glinted in the torchlight; a touch of make-up highlighted her fine bone-structure and beautiful eyes. She was dressed in a simple blue top and an elegant knee-length skirt. The ever-present necklace of butter-beer corks hung around her neck.

He suddenly remembered his manners and held out his hand.

"You look wonderful."

"Thank you. Ginny helped me; I really don't know what to wear to a date." She put her hand in his and he lifted it to his lips, for the first time in his life not to appear to be a gentleman and charm his way into knickers but because somehow she'd managed to stun him. "When I told her I was going to dress in my camping outfit, as I didn't know where we were going to go and I wanted to be prepared, she just shook her head and dragged me back to my dorm. Then she kept harassing me for three hours. Imagine, three hours! I could have gotten loads done in three hours." He couldn't help smiling. What girl would admit how long it took them to prepare and primp and upon that complain about it? As far as he knew preparing for a date was something of a holy ritual for girls.

"I can't say I'm sorry, you really do look amazing. But, I don't think that's Weasley's doing. It's you." For the first time he got the pleasure of seeing her blush. It warmed his soul that what he thought at least meant _something_ to her.

"Well...I..."

"Thanks, that's all I need to hear." He grinned at her and she smiled back.

"Well, thank you, then, Blaise." He really liked the way his name sounded from her.

"Shall we?" He offered his arm and she linked it with hers.

--

He got a kick out of seeing her eyes widen when he brought her to Chez Frederique. It was a very exclusive and expensive restaurant and his mother's membership in the right circles allowed him to _get_ a table, his outrageously high allowance allowed him a _good_ table and his name allowed him _great_ service. He got a kick out of pulling out her chair for her and from seeing her looking around with mild amusement in her eyes.

"This is so fancy. I bet I could see my reflection in the waiter's shoes." He just blinked in surprise. That was probably the least classy thing he'd heard in his entire life. Then he laughed. She was the only girl he'd ever met who just spoke what she thought. The only girl who didn't try to impress him. And yet she had, she'd impressed him greatly by her sheer lack of trying.

"Probably."

"Do you think they have house-elves to shine the shoes? Do you reckon they pay them?" He coughed on the water he'd just lifted to his lips.

"Pay them?"

"Yes. Hermione's really opened my eyes to their situation."

"What situation? They like to work." Her eyes met his over the table.

"Only because that's all they know. They have been oppressed for as long as anyone can remember. If it were the other way around you'd be happy serving, cause that would be all you'd know. No one should serve anyone else without getting anything back." He could only stare. Everybody knew that house-elves existed to _serve_ wizards. Their _purpose_ of life was serving; if you took that away they'd die.

"You can't say that. There's no proof of that house-elves have been oppressed. They simply chose to live that way. Their magic is stronger than ours, which mean that if they were oppressed they'd been able to overthrow us long ago." She cocked her head.

"But they don't know better. They have never experienced the alternative. They're brainwashed. Just like some people believe that having pure blood is better than mixed. It's something we've believed to be true for centuries when it's just prejudice. The Mendelian Laws proved already in the 1800's that traits are passed down randomly and therefore purebloods reproducing with purebloods did not necessarily lead to witches and wizards but also to squibs, which make the ancient habit of doing so completely useless. " He leaned back in his chair. He was enjoying this. He didn't think he'd ever had a discussion on a date. All he'd done was gazing deeply into the eyes of the girl and wonder what colour her underwear was as he cooed compliments.

"Fine, I can accept that but how did it happen then? Did the house-elves suddenly forget that they're more powerful than us and got into serving us?"

"Maybe the wizards won a war and got the elves to work for them, spreading the rumour that they were only on Earth to serve. It wouldn't take more than a couple of generations before their real heritage was forgotten."

"The weaker defeating the stronger?" She took a sip of her water and shrugged elegantly.

"It's happened before." He smiled. He could have continued the discussion if he wanted but he didn't feel like it. After all, she was rather good at defending her point, even if it was nuts.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter had approached silently in his polished shoes. Surprised both of them looked down on their unopened menus.

"Do you mind?" He asked her, a courtesy he didn't usually offer his companions.

"Go ahead." He proceeded to order in French, something that mellowed the cold waiter a bit and then returned his full attention to the girl in front of him.

"So, where did you learn to speak French?" He considered his usual lie about having an ear for languages but instead told her the truth.

"My mum's third husband was French and he refused to speak English. A nice enough bloke, just didn't speak a word English. Anyways, he lived with us when I was very young and I picked up the language from him. I hardly remember him, but I remember French." Partly because many girls found it to be a great turn-on he'd polished it. "Her other boyfriends and husbands contributed with different languages over time. I speak Italian, Russian, Farsi and a little Japanese as well."

"Doesn't it make you confused with all those different husbands?" He shrugged.

"Not really. It's the way it's always been. I couldn't imagine my life with my father and my mother being together forever. Are your parents together still?" She shook her head.

"No, my mother died when I was nine. My father is the only family I've got." Suddenly he felt bad for never having missed his father. It had never occurred to him to miss a man who had barely seen him in the light of day before 'disappearing'; his mother had never been very clear about what had happened to him.

"I'm sorry." The words sounded flat and cold to him, but they were the only ones he had. "I can't imagine how that must feel."

"No, and I hope you won't have to learn", she said and smiled softly at him. He thought he'd never seen anything so beautiful in his life as that smile. He was about to tell her that when the food appeared on their plates. They both looked down and Blaise cleared his throat, embarrassed at the thought of what he'd almost said out aloud. Fine, he'd said it thousands of times before, what scared him was that he _meant_ it. Plain, fairly pretty Luna Lovegood had almost gotten him to say such a mushy, brain-dead..._thing_. And she'd made him stupid. Since when did he have to resort to such a lame expression as '_thing'_?

"I hope you like it." It came out brusquer than he'd intended but she didn't seem to notice.

"So do I." She took a bite and he got the pleasure of seeing her eyes widen in surprise again. "It's fantastic." He smiled.

"I'm glad. Luna, do you support any Quidditch team?"

"Well, Ravenclaw, of course." He swallowed his anger. He really didn't understand how she could be so loyal to her house, not when he'd seen how they treated her.

"Well, besides Ravenclaw then?"

"I like the Caerphilly Catapults, I guess." He honestly couldn't believe his luck.

"Really? They're playing the Montrose Magpies next Saturday. My favourites. I happen to have two tickets." Or would, as soon as he'd sent his mother a word. She'd had a short affair with the captain of the Magpies and they were still friends as far as he knew. "Would you like to go with me?" She put her napkin down.

"As friends?" She looked him straight in the eye and he could hear his own heartbeat in his ears. Did she say that because she wanted to go as friends? He didn't know. Should he say 'yes' and work from there or should he take a chance?

"As a date." He put his hand over hers on the table and surprised she looked down on their entwined fingers. He hoped that his hand wasn't sweaty. _Merlin! Stop it! Stop acting ridiculously! You're _Blaise Zabini_ for God's sake you don't get clammy hands because of girls. _

"Alright." He smiled and got a rather shy smile in return.

"How was it?" Luna jumped at the sound.

"Ginny?"

"C'mon, let's go to the kitchen. I want to hear everything!" She dragged her friend out of the dark dormitory.

"So, start at the beginning, end with the end and don't leave anything out. Shoot!" When they'd settled comfortably in the kitchen, munching on chocolate ice cream with sprinkles Luna started, not entirely sure what to bring up.

"Well, he came and picked me up. He stood outside the portrait, leaning against a pillar but when I came out he straightened and told me I looked wonderful. We portkeyed to a restaurant...French and really fancy...I don't remember the name...Cheese something?" Ginny coughed on her ice cream.

"Chez Frederique? That _is_ fancy."

"Then we talked about house-elves and..."

"Wait, wait, you talked about house-elves? On a date?" She leaned forward in her chair.

"You're not supposed to?" Luna bit her lip.

"There are no rules on what you talk about on a date. Or, well, there are loads but in your case I wouldn't worry about them. You actually are at your best when you're yourself. It works for you for some reason."

"You mean that some people pretend to be someone else on a date?" Luna looked baffled.

"Well...yes. I guess you want to impress the person or you're nervous about doing something wrong. Anyhow, back to the subject."

"Well, he didn't seem to mind talking about house-elves. Then we talked a bit about our families and Quidditch. Then he asked if I wanted to go on a second date. He wants to go to a Quidditch match on Saturday."

"Before you left the restaurant? Did he ask you before you left?" Ginny asked with her mouth full of ice cream.

"Yes, we'd just gotten our food." Ginny laughed.

"Man, he likes you big time!" She stopped her cheering suddenly. "Luna, how do you feel about him?" Her friend looked down into her bowl.

"I'm not sure. He's really nice, and sweet and good-looking but he doesn't make me feel funny inside. Isn't that supposed to happen when you really like someone?" Her blue eyes looked sad and Ginny joined her side of the table.

"I guess. But it doesn't happen right away. For most people it takes a while. Did you enjoy the date?"

"Yes."

"Then why not do it again?"

--

He didn't notice her watching him as much as the game; he was in too far in the match. When the game was over, with victory for the Magpies to Blaise's joy, Luna said,

"I like you better like this." He stopped his ministrations to get them out from their seats.

"Like what?"

"When you're yourself." She rose and left him stunned. He'd completely forgotten about keeping his posture, he'd been entranced by the excitement of the game. And she didn't mind. She liked him better then. He rose with a feeling of being drunk on Felix Felicis.

He caught up with her, taking her hand.

"You're a very special girl, Luna Lovegood." She had to crane her neck to look up at him, as he was standing so close.

"I know. People think I'm strange."

"And I think you're unique." He tugged at her hand, finally noticing that people around them were sighing as they tried to make their way around them to get out from the stadium.

--

"What are you looking so moronic about?" Draco looked up from his book when Blaise entered the dormitory.

"Pleasant day, I guess." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You've been with Lovegood, haven't you?"

"So?"

"Nothing." Draco shrugged. "What do you think your mother will say?" Blaise sunk down in the opposite armchair.

"I have yet to keep my mother à jour with my personal life. We lead separate lives. I am a big boy now. Besides, I don't judge her boyfriends."

"Right." The Slytherin Prince let out an uncharacteristic snort. Blaise stretched.

"Malfoy, I never judge. I mock."

"Ah, the privileges of being rich and..." He trailed off as the small object on his bedside table beeped. To anyone who didn't know the secret it was just an ordinary Plan-per-Week, a small device that could hold your agenda per week and remind you through beeping of your plans. Blaise on the other hand knew that it was charmed to beep when Weasley called. The small screen could show short messages and seeing the unguarded smile on his friend's face Blaise guessed that Weasley had been able to escape the Golden Trio and had some time to share.

"Got to go." Malfoy grabbed his cloak and wand.

"Keeps you on a short leash, doesn't she?" Blaise taunted. Draco turned for a moment in the doorway with a mock thoughtful face.

"Stay here and look at your ugly face and hear your lame excuses of insults _or_ go and get ravished by a hot red-head? Hmm, whatever should I choose...Sorry, Zabini!" He swept out and Blaise smiled. He had never imagined that he would ever actually like Draco Malfoy but people changed. He was glad that there was someone who could understand remotely what he felt for Luna Lovegood.

--

"Join me at my table?" He touched her shoulder and she turned. She opened her mouth to protest. "You can still read your magazine." She smiled and nodded and he sent a smug smirk back at the surprised Ravenclaws. Content with having her safe from her housemates' idiotic ways beside him he concentrated on the Daily Prophet. Being happy enough to read the crappy news of the world instead of just the sports section as he usually did, he ate his way through the breakfast, blissfully ignorant to the rest of the Hall where everyone kept sneaking more or less covert glances over at the Slytherin table. He didn't even notice the commotion at the Gryffindor table until the youngest Weasley's voice was heard over the racket.

"And what if it is true, Ron? I don't see what right you have to butt into my life!"

"I'm your brother, that's why and I don't want you to see him!" They had both risen from their seats and now stood, shouting at each other.

"I can see whomever I want just as much as I can sleep with whomever I want without you as much as sighing about it, it's my life!" Weasley sat back down as all colour in his face disappeared.

"Sleeping with..." He said weakly but still audible for everyone in the silent Hall. As if on cue Draco Malfoy entered with his usual unfazed expression and two goons behind him. He had obviously not heard the shouting and he set stride for the Slytherin table. He sat down with his back to the Hall opposite Blaise who raised an eyebrow. This was by far the most interesting breakfast ever. It deserved a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Malfoy said irritably and Blaise looked pointedly over his shoulder. He turned and saw the youngest Weasley stalking towards him with determination written all over her pretty features. He rose as if preparing to defend himself with the 'what did I do now' face when she grabbed his green and silver tie to pull him into a crushing kiss. It only took Malfoy a moment to respond and his arms went around her pulling her even closer. An outraged roar escaped her brother and in a matter of seconds he had crossed the Hall and ripped the couple apart landing a punch on Malfoy's jaw. Unprepared as he was the Slytherin prince fell to the floor and Blaise rose. Punching was barbaric and something Muggles did. Wizards used their wands. Nonetheless he jumped over the table and took Weasley with him to the floor as Potter came rushing over.

"Enough." Dumbledore's voice that was usually so mild rung out in the Hall and everybody froze.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini, please go to my office and wait there. Kindly refrain from violation of any more school rules."

Luna was suddenly beside him and held out her hand to help him up.

"That was really brave of you, to defend your friend like that."

"It was just really stupid. Man, my arm hurts!"

"Well, I thought it was nice of you." Then she stunned him, again, by kissing his cheek. Slowly he rubbed at the point where she had kissed him. Up until just now he'd considered kisses on the cheek unacceptable and for ninnies but very suddenly he would have to retry his opinion of them. Weasley the female was fussing over Draco who was still sitting on the floor. He was smirking in the Weasley the brother's direction where he was struggling against Potter's hold of him. Blaise nudged Malfoy with his foot and dragged him up. Weasley the girl sent her brother a disgusted look before she rose from her kneeling position and whipped around, leaving with her red hair streaming behind her.

--

"I trust that there will be no repetitions of this behaviour..." He held up a hand as Weasley was about to interrupt, "whether provoked or unprovoked, hmm?" The two Slytherins just nodded and Weasley muttered. "You can leave now, Mr. Weasley." Arrogantly sprawled in their chairs Blaise and Draco exchanged expressionless looks that spoke of the constant prejudice against their house. It was fully justified in most cases, it was just...annoying.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, I must commend you for the insight you've shown today. It is heart-warming to see that some are able to see behind the House rivalry in times like these." He nodded and the blue eyes twinkled. "You may leave." They left and stood in the hallway when the stone statue closed behind them.

"Crackpot." Malfoy stuffed his hands in his pockets and set stride for the dungeons. Blaise just shook his head and followed suit.

--

"This is amazing. I love being up here." Comfortably situated at the top of the Astronomy Tower with a small table set up for two Luna was craning her neck to see all the stars.

"I was hoping you would."

"You're very sweet. Why are you sweet to me?" He shifted in his seat as her eyes left the stars to focus on him. He looked away, once again at loss for what to say.

"I don't know...You interest me, I guess. You fascinate me and puzzle me. You surprise me. You don't care for what other people think about you. It's dazzling for someone like me. I mean all my life I grew up thinking that all that mattered was the appearance of things. When I grew older I became more interested in the inside and the motives than what could be seen and then I met you, the first person I've ever known who is exactly what she appears to be, who wears her inside proudly on the outside and that, Luna Lovegood, is why I like being with you. I like seeing you happy and to do so I'm 'sweet' to you." She had tilted her head slightly to the side and there was a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I think you're very special, Blaise Zabini."

"I like to think so." He leaned over the table and put his hand over hers. "Luna, will you dance with me?"

"We don't have any music", she said as a matter of factly.

"Do you need music?" An appreciative smile slid over her face.

"Of course not."

There was no groping or grinding involved which was almost a first for Blaise, if you didn't count the times he'd danced with his mother and with his old dancing teacher. With his new there had been plenty of it. This was much better, he decided as he gently led the slender girl around the top of the Astronomy Tower with the stars watching above. His hand was placed firmly around her waist and wasn't surprised of how well she fit into his arms; after all he'd chosen her. The close proximity was needed, as there was no actual beat to follow except for the thundering beats of his own heart in his ears, but Luna seemed to have no problem matching his every step.

"It's getting late. You should head back before curfew." She tipped her head to meet his eyes and to his great joy her eyes were even dreamier than they usually were. She nodded and smiled softly.

"Thank you for a wonderful night, Blaise." She stood on her toes and pressed a small kiss on his lips. Before she could change her mind he had pressed her closer and deepened the kiss. It took him a moment or two to realize she was struggling against it, so caught up had he been in the sheer wonder of it. He let go and with what sounded like a sob she broke free and hurried off.

"Luna, wait!" But she was already gone. Furious with himself he swept the beautiful settings off the table. With a crash it hit the stone floor.

--

"Aren't we cheery tonight?" Malfoy entered the room and sent the snide remark as he threw his cloak over a chair. Blaise didn't particularly care for a battle of wits at the moment and just concentrated on pouring more Firewhiskey into the glass. "So, Lovegood didn't want to give you her virginity or did she suddenly realize what a big loser you are?" With his darkest look Blaise took a dignified gulp of his whiskey. "Is that a threatening look or are you just practicing looking cross-eyed?"

"_What_ is your problem, Malfoy? Get lost!" The blond boy seemed to ponder that for a moment.

"Nah. You got any left of that whiskey?"

Several shots later they had both agreed that girls were unnecessary beings and that they should both join a monastery. After proceeding to floo-call three or four of the monasteries that they considered worthy of their presence they passed out on the carpet.

--

A muffled sound awoke Blaise some hours later. Along with that sound some clog dancers started practicing behind his temples, someone started a fire in his throat, poured sand in his mouth and poked quills into his eyes.

"Aaaourghh", or something alike came from the vicinity of his leg where Draco Malfoy had probably spent the night.

"Oh, man, remind me to never drink again."

"Only if you remind me."

"Okay, we'll remind each other."

"Settled. How far off are our beds?"

"Too far, I'd say."

"So...we stay?"

"We stay."

--

The ceiling of the Great Hall was gray to match his mood. Never in his life had he messed up so badly and he feared he might have scared her off forever. Glaring at some second-years for a moment sent them scurrying off towards the door leaving their seats to him. Malfoy soon joined him looking mockingly fresh and thoroughly snogged at eight thirty in the morning.

"So, you still hung up on Lovegood, eh?"

"Bugger off." His companion shrugged and turned his attention to the pretty redhead across the Hall. Feeling stifled Blaise rose and left Draco to his sickening game of 'looking at you but pretending I'm not'. He stalked out of the Hall and wondered exactly low he had sunk as a Slytherin for actually feeling sad and lonely. He felt a small tug at the sleeve of his robes.

"Blaise."

"Luna!" He cleared his throat. He hadn't meant for the greeting so be quite so...squeaky.

Her hair was let down and fell in a sleek, golden curtain down her back. She was fiddling with the strap of her book bag and looked touchingly vulnerable. A freezing ball of fear settled in Blaise's stomach. She was going to tell him she didn't want to see him anymore.

"I wanted to talk to you. Could we...?" She tugged a bit at his sleeve again and like a puppet Blaise followed. She led him to a corridor that was seldom used except for some younger students when they were skipping class or taking long bathroom breaks. She pushed a tapestry aside and dragged him behind it. There was a nook or tiny room behind it with space enough for a plush dressed bench.

"Sit." He did as she said and waited for what he was certain going to be a very painful ending. "I...First of all, I'm sorry" Blaise considered just walking away, fleeing. "I'm sorry I ran away like that, it was stupid. But you see...I, I've never done that before and I, well, I realized that I couldn't pretend I have any idea of what I'm supposed to do. So...this is really embarrassing to admit for a girl and if you don't want-"

"Hold it. You still want to see me? You're not going to tell me I'm too experienced for you which is a ridiculous way to put that I've dated a lot of girls?"

"No, I just thought you might not want to kiss me as I'm not any good at it."

"Well, are you willing to learn? Then let me teach you." He rose and slowly put his hands on her hips, pulled her a fraction closer. "Why don't you lose the book bag?" Quickly she dumped it on the floor. He let his hands slide up to her waist, enjoying the sensation of her warm skin that he hinted under the thick sweater she wore. With his eyes still open he bent closer until her lips were only a breath away from his. "Now I've done all the hard work for you. Just finish it and we have a kiss." She closed the distance and put her lips to his. He felt his self-control start slipping and gave a brief thought to the danger of abstinence. Quickly he pulled back. "That wasn't so hard was it?" She shook her head.

"But is that really it?" He couldn't help the smile.

"No, Luna, that is far from it." This time he started the kiss and also found that he wasn't at all rusty.

Wide-eyed and flushed Luna pulled back. Fearing he was wearing the same expression, which on him would only serve to make him look like a sheep, he ran a hand through his hair.

"Wow", she breathed. He couldn't help the big grin that escaped his control.

"Yeah?" She put a hand on his cheek.

"Yeah." The simple gesture that from anyone else but his mother would have disgusted or amused him, was from her touching. "Thank you, Blaise. For the lesson" Then she slipped out of the cramped space.

"My pleasure, Luna."

--

"Am I mistaken or is everything set right in Blaiseland, perhaps by a fair-haired princess of his heart?" Malfoy smirked.

"It might be. Right now it feels like nothing could ever be wrong in Blaiseland ever again, actually."

A/N: Feed the author, please!


End file.
